gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Herbert Thiltalsker
Herbert Thiltalsker '''also known as Herbert "Unbroken" '''or '''Herbert "Old", '''son of Stannis Thiltalsker, head of House Thiltalsker , lord of Coldsummer , winner of the Second battle of Coldsummer Valley , supporter of Robert Baratheon (GoT) during Baratheon Rebellion and oldest member of Thiltalsker family. He was married with Catelyn Storm , bastard from Stormlands. His younger brother, Rickon "Hunchback" Thiltalsker, is septon in Coldsummer. Herbert is one of the few Thiltalskers who became more involved in the policy of the Seven Kingdoms. History Herbert was born in 238 AL as son of Stannis Thiltalsker, lord of Coldsummer and Johanna Tarly who coming from the smaller and poorer branch of the Tarly house. For the youngest days Herbert was prepared to take power in Coldsummer after his father's death. He was taken to minor knights' tournament after his fifteenth birthday and there he met an young woman whose name he later forgot. He spent pleasant moments with her, and when he came home with her father, she gave birth to her son - Samwell Flowers. When his father died Herbert became Herbert I, lord of Coldsummer and married Catelyn Storm , a bastard from Stormland whom he met during a feast on the day of his mother's name at the feast. He fell in love with her earlier, but his father opposed this marriage. His life was peacefuluntil the revolt of Robert Baratheon began. Herbert decided that, unlike his ancestors or their seniors, he would support not the Mad King and Robert and officially announce the rejection of the king's superpower above himself, considering Bartheon to be the only one to whom he would put his sword. Three days after joining to revolution, a 4000-strong army commanded by one of the Tully tribes stood under the walls of the fortress and began a siege. 5 messengers were sent on the part of the besieged with a request to surrender the castle and were sent back every time with the words "In this place Thil Dead Deer, he defended himself against the attack of your ancestors, you can send me anything, we will survive everything". After send back fifth messenger, besiegers started Second battle of Coldsummer Valley. Herbert's 200 men and 300 civilians against 3000 men from Reach Army. Despite the apparent defeat of Herbert, he defeated the castle with a shout on his lips to shout, "We will survive everything! Dragons, Mad King, we will live even this world! We are Thiltalskers and you will not break us!". After this battle he got a nickname "Herbert Unbroken". He lost only 20 men from army and 100 civilians, enemies lost 1000 troops and commander was killen personally by lord of Coldsummer. Until the end of the war nobody dared to besiege the Thiltalskers, but they did not have enough strength to send help to the rest of the rebellion. When Robert won, Herbert came to King's Landing to bow before the new king and asked for one thing to join the rebellion - money covering the cost of rebuilding the castle, 300 sets of armor and weapons, and builders for the time of repairing the castle. He received payment for his loyalty and then again his family holed up in their reconstruction of the seat and lived off the beaten track Close Family * Father: Stannis Thiltalsker, lord of Coldsummer and head of House Thiltalsker * Mother: Johanna Tarly , lady of Coldsummer and matron of House Thiltalsker * Siblings: Rickin "Hunchback" Thiltalsker , septon of Coldsummer * Childrens: * - Rommet Thiltalsker, heir of House Thiltalsker and Coldsummer * - Thil Thiltalsker, fifth with this name, second in succession to House Thiltalsker and Coldsummer * - Gizelle Thiltalsker, lady of House Thiltalsker * Spouse: Catelyn Storm , matron of House Thiltalsker